


Liars

by HollyBrianne



Series: Dramione Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 08:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne
Summary: #100WordDrabbleChallenge for Dramione Fanfiction Writers, birthday prompt for In_Dreams (late posting)Trope: fake datingPrompt: "You idiot!"





	Liars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I absolutely **failed** at the 100 word limit. Oh well, sorrynotsorry.

"You idiot!" Hermione hisses at her reflection in the window. She paws at her cheek, wiping the tears, but succeeds mostly in making her face a brighter red.

Suddenly another reflection looms over hers. "Come now, Granger, I don't think your friend Longbottom quite deserves that today." Draco Malfoy, the object of her idiocy, motions to Neville in the courtyard on the other side of the glass.

She stiffens. "I meant myself." She clears her throat. "Listen, you're a good liar, so this... farce comes easy. But me? I'm rubbish. I... don't think I can pretend like this anymore."

He's quiet for a while, his face impassive. "You're right. I'm a fantastic liar."

Hermione scoffs. What a time for them to finally be in agreement.

But Draco continues. "I've had a lot of practice, you know. Seven years, pretending I hated you. Pretending I didn't..." His stoicism breaks, but in a blink it's back. "What's one more lie, then? Pretend I'm okay with this ending."


End file.
